


Our Thing

by WashSpirit



Category: Presston, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chicago Red Stars, F/F, NWSL, One Shot, Ping Pong, Presston - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashSpirit/pseuds/WashSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Julie and Christen play ping pong together.</p>
<p>Presston Prompt</p>
<p>(one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thing

"Julie and I could so take you guys on," Christen said confidently as she got up from her seat.

The green eyed striker made her way over to the blonde defender as she held out a red ping pong paddle for her to hold on to.

The blonde defender, unsure of what to do, grabbed onto the paddle's handle before looking at her teammate confusingly.

"We can?"

"Yes! We can," Christen said reassuringly as she led her teammate to the nearest ping pong table.

Julie sighed as she followed Christen diligently to the miniature looking tennis court.

The blonde defender had always found table tennis to be rather strange and therefore out of her element. However, the current World Champion made little room for complaints once she realized she'd be playing along side Christen.

It was an known secret amongst her teammates that the defender had it bad for the national team striker.

Any chance Julie could be close to Christen, she took it, even if it meant playing a game she was completely unfamiliar with.

"Whatever you say Press," Alyssa said smirking at the other end of the table.

Jen Hoy quickly found a spot next to the goalkeeper as she grabbed a ping ball and held it up for all to see.

"Who wants to serve first?"

Jen looked between Julie and Christen as she patiently held the little white ball in her hand. Jeers from their surrounding teammates were heard on the sidelines, as Julie reached over to grab the ball from the other player's hand.

"I'll go first."

The blonde defender steadily held the ball in her palm as she looked it over. Although she had volunteered to start the game she wasn't entirely sure on how to do it.

Christen watched on as the defender tossed the white ball in the air lightly before tapping it with her paddle and letting it cross over to the other team's side.

Julie's serve had little momentum and Alyssa was able to hit it back with ease.

The blonde defender was quick to send it back to the opposing side, much to her surprise.

"Good hit, Jules!"

Christen cheered on her teammate as she steadily kept receiving and sending back the ball between the other two players.

Surprisingly Christen had yet to touch the ball with her own paddle. Alyssa and Jen must've had a personal ping pong vendetta against the blonde defender because every one of their passes was made directly towards her.

The sound of the ball clacking against the wooden table and paddles created a soothing rhythm. After a while Christen stood to the side to let Julie cover more space.

The national team striker couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated Alyssa and Jen were getting. Julie on the other hand looked very concentrated, her tongue lightly sticking out as she met every one of their strikes.

Several teammates gathered around the table and stood by Christen to see the game unfold.

"Let's go, Jules!"

The sound of Christen encouraging her, led the blonde to go on overdrive. The game picked up in momentum and soon enough both teams had to jump and dive to save the ball from resting on their side of the court.

"You can do it, Julie! Do it for me!"

That was all the blonde needed to finalize her victory. With one final swing from her paddle, Julie managed to out play her opposing teammates.

The blonde's last hit was a direct one, going so fast that one would have missed it if they blinked. Jen was close to meeting it half- way but she had miscalculated the direction it was headed for. The white ball managed to slip by both players as it went between the open space they had kept between themselves the entire game.

The girls around them were no longer silent as everyone walked over to Julie to celebrate her victory.

The blonde defender was stunned at the fleet she had accomplished and stood still as her teammates piled on top of her shoulders.

The only thing that brought her out of her haze was the sight of Christen's eyes as they leveled with hers. The striker hugged Julie tightly as she congratulated the younger player on her win.

"Who knew you could play ping pong!"

Julie shrugged sheepishly as her cheeks turned bright with color. The proximity of the shorter woman made the blonde feel light headed and dazed.

"I just winged it really."

Christen laughed at the tall defender as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders to pull her in for another hug before pulling away.

"You did great, Jules."

Julie smiled down at her teammate before handing her the ping pong paddle she had used during the game.

Yes, it was no secret that the blonde had a thing for her green eyed teammate, but it was moments like these that made her wonder if the other girl had ever felt the same way for her.

"Ping pong is definitely going to be our thing," the tanned striker said joyously as she reached out to squeez Julie's hand before letting go. 

The blonde had no time to responded as she watched Christen lightly walk over to Alyssa and Jen to shake hands. She silently stood by as the trio laughed amongst each other in good humor.

_Yeah, it'll definitely be our thing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys there was a request for some presston playing ping pong and I couldn't resist writing it haha so thats how this came about :)


End file.
